Episode 12 (series 9)
Episode 12 (series 9) is the twelfth episode of the ninth series of London's Burning. It was first broadcast on January 12, 1997. Episode Summary Everyone is winding up Sicknote about his role in Paul's prison break. Nick asks Jack for a word. In his office, Nick says he knows about Jack's friend dying on a shout and wonders if it will affect him. Jack snaps at Nick and tells him that he is fine and not to interfere. Nick onces again warns him about his attitude and suggests he talks to someone about the incident. In a public toilet, a cab driver accidentally drops his keys into the drain. When trying to retrieve his keys from the drain, his arm gets stuck. A tramp wanders in and the man has to bribe him to call the Fire Brigade. Clare, the girl who Skippy talked out of jumping off a roof appears at Blackwall and gives him a cigarette lighter as a present and her phone number. The bells go down and Blue Watch arrive at the public toilet where the man is stuck. They manage to release him with soap and water. The man gets up and realises the tramp has stolen his wallet and another cabbie has taken his fare. Nick observes that, to make matters worse, his flies are still undone. Billy calls up his mum and asks to see her. A couple come round to view Geoff's house. He puts Bruno in the garden and when the couple leave, Geoff realises that he has escaped. Pitbull learns he is to be formally charged with the racist remark and behaviour to Two Tone. He nominates Recall as union rep to speak at the inquiry on his behalf. Nick lays flowers at Ariadne's grave. Yanni is also there and urges Nick to move on with his life. Geoff asks Clingfilm to help him find Bruno. George and Cyril's gym officially opens. Elkins appears pleased with the result. Martin offers to drive Carole to work but they row when she suggests he tells the watch the truth about his accident, so she leaves alone. Clingfilm attaches a megaphone to his camper van and drives around calling out Bruno's name. At work Geoff is noticeably morose. A man is decorating his house where there are road works going on outside. Whilst using a blowtorch the power suddenly cuts off. The man's next door neighbour then asks a favour of him and while he goes to help her the power comes back on, and so does his blowtorch, which ignites a table cloth. He returns to find his kitchen ablaze which he worsens when he throws a bucket of water at it. DO Chapman arrives to inform Nick about an upcoming exchange trip. The bells go down and they rush to the house fire. A BA crew are sent in and find the man, unconscious. Clingfilm then drives past in his camper van still searching for Bruno, and embarrasses Geoff by telling the watch. Cast Appearances Nicky her first appearance 9